When The Goddess Learn What is Human
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Rin yang merupakan Tsukuyomi, salah satu dari 3 dewa utama di Takamagahara, tiba-tiba saja mengetahui kekuatannya hilang! Lily kakaknya sebagai Amaterasu kemudian mengatakan bahwa Rin adalah setengah manusia sehingga normal jika kekuatannya hilang. Tapi Rin tak mau diam saja sehingga Lily mengirimnya untuk belajar apa itu manusia.
1. When The Goddess Lost Her Power

Izumi: Halo semuanya~ mesti na ini bukan hal yang seharus na dilakukan oleh Izumi yang masih banyak hutang fanfic… TETAPI!

Mel: *motong* Ya, ya, cepat selesaikan celotehanmu dan cepat mulai cerita na…

Izumi: Hwa, Mel kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan tsukkomi seperti itu? Yah, tapi benar juga… namun SEBELUM ITU! *naikin kaki ke meja*

Leah: *motong juga* Jadi cerita na BakAuthor ini terkena inspirasi dadakan gara2 kebanyakan baca VN. Lebih tepat na dasar cerita ini diinspirasi dari sebuah Otome Game berjudul _Desert Kingdom_ ~ cerita na lucu lho jadi ini direkomendasikan oleh BakAuthor buat semuanya yang gemar main VN~

Izumi: KENAPA KALIAN MEMASUKKAN TSUKKOMI LAGI?! *nangis* TTTTOTTTT

Mel+Leah: *cuek* Ini adalah percobaan BakAuthor dalam Humor jadi kalo garing mohon maaf. Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja tapi sebelumnya **Disclaimer!**

* * *

 **Made By © Toriya Izumi**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan semua karakternya bukanlah milik dari Toriya Izumi melainkan milik developer mereka masing-masing. Yang dimiliki Author hanyalah cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Macem-macem (Mel: Bilang aja belum dipikir)**

 **.**

 **WARNING(s): OOC, Humor abal-abal, Bahasa agak ngawur~**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tombol Exit itu ada untuk digunakan**

* * *

Izumi: Uhh… mereka berdua akhirnya memotong bagian ini seenak jidat mereka sendiri… Tapi ya sudahlah, **dengan ini Toriya Izumi mempersembahkan~ "** _ **When the Goddess Learn What is Human**_ **" jika berkenan jangan lupa untuk review** ~

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang sedikit dipertanyakan cerah tidaknya, di suatu istana jauh di atas langit terdengar suara teriakan melengking yang telah sukses membuat gempa atas langit. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut berwarna kuning panjang mengambil langkah panjang-panjang ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut hingga dia sampai di sumber suara.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih hingga _Takamagahara_ sampai gempa?!" teriak si wanita saat dia membanting paksa pintu dari sebuah kamar yang termasuk ke dalam golongan megah di istana itu dengan nada suara tidak senang. Yah, siapa juga yang mau diganggu ketika sedang enak-enak bersantai?

Sumber teriakan atau dengan kata lain sumber masalah ini merupakan seorang gadis belia berumur belasan dengan rambut berwarna kuning pendek yang mencapai sedikit di atas pundaknya. Mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari pintu ruangannya ia melihat ke arah pintu dan menunjukkan matanya yang berwarna biru safir. Dia tampak terisak meski ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata ketika ia berteriak, "Lily-nee! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Lily-nee Amaterasu bukan? Lakukan sesuatu Lily-nee!"

Lily hanya melihat ke arah gadis tersebut dengan alis yang bertaut sebelum balas berteriak, "Apa hubungannya aku ini Amaterasu dengan urusanmu?! Pertama-tama datang kemari dan jelaskan satu-satu Rin! Kau itu Tsukuyomi bukan?!"

Ahem, baiklah mari kita menekan tombol pause terlebih dahulu. Wanita muda yang mulai berkeriput akibat harus mengurusi kiri kanan dari Takamagahara ini adalah Lily Amaterasu. Sesuai namanya, dia adalah dewi matahari Amaterasu. Lalu si gadis kekanakan yang pagi-pagi sudah mengguncang Takamagahara ini adalah Rin Tsukuyomi, dewi Bulan tidak jadi yang juga merupakan adik dari Lily. Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan kedua dewi ini harus berteriak-teriak di pagi hari?

"Aku tidak bisa bangun tidur…" ujar Rin dengan nada suara lemah seakan dia berbisik.

"…" Lily terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar alasan tersebut.

Terjadi keheningan yang aneh di ruangan tersebut hingga Lily berbalik badan dan berjalan pergi sambil berkata, "Ah, kupikir apa ternyata hanya itu…"

Rin dengan dramatis merangkak dari tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak, "Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku Lily-nee! Demi semua Lemon dalam makna sebenar-benarnya dan makna gandanya tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

Mendengar kata 'Lemon' membuat Lily menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat. Dia berbalik badan dan memberikan perhatian lebih kepada adiknya yang meraung-raung kepadanya saat ini. Mungkin karena sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu emosi, ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada adiknya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Hei, Rin, ini mataku saja yang mulai buram akibat tumpukan kerjaan atau kau memang hari ini aneh ya?" ujar Lily karena ia tak merasakan apapun dari Rin. Nah, justru disitu anehnya, mereka kan dewa-dewi jadi lebih wajar jika ia merasakan sesuatu dari Rin. Apalagi dengan elemen yang berlawanan seperti ia dan Rin, pengaruhnya justru lebih terasa.

"Makanya aku daritadi sudah berusaha membuat Lily-nee paham! Sejak pagi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun!" ujar Rin protes sambil bersungut-sungut.

Karena akhirnya paham bahwa ada yang salah, Lily berjalan mendekati Rin. Entah dekat atau jauh dia tetap tidak merasakan apapun dari Rin seakan sesuatu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari tubuh Rin. Melihat adiknya yang menyebelakan itu tampak merana, ia akhirnya melunak.

Tapi, ketika ia hendak menghampiri adiknya itu, ia mengingat sesuatu dan berkata, "Ah, oh iya ya… seingatku ada hal-hal seperti itu juga…"

Merasa ia mendengar bahwa Lily memiliki petunjuk atas kondisi anehnya, Rin dengan bersemangat bertanya, "Lily-nee tahu apa sebabnya kan? Ayo dong kasih tahu aku cepetan Lily-nee~"

Lily melihat Rin dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara jijik karena Rin yang bersikap manja padanya dan senang karena sudah agak lama sejak ia tidak melihat Rin memelas seperti ini. Dengan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya, ia dengan bangga mengatakan, "Jawabannya sederhana! Itu karena kita tidak sepenuhnya berhubungan darah!"

"Eeeeeh?!" ujar Rin dengan tidak percaya karena ia tak yakin Lily serius mengatakannya. Yah, dia pantas ragu karena Lily tampak seperti Pinokio yang hidungnya memanjang karena saking sombongnya mengetahui hal yang Rin tak tahu.

"Woi, apa maksudmu dasar bocah nakal! Aku serius disini! Setelah papa Izanagi cerai dengan mama Izanami yang kini mangkal di Yomotsu Hirasaka, dia melancong kesana kemari bikin anak dimana-mana. Itu lho, kayak yang di Venomania~" ujar Lily dengan nada yang bercampur antara judes dan kesal karena Rin tak percaya padanya.

"Heh, kak, salah fandom, sini bukan sarangnya seri 7 Deadly Sin. Tapi bukannya papa bikin kita bertiga bareng sama kak Kaito Susano kayak amoeba kalo belah diri yah?" ujar Rin sedikit meragukan kebenaran dari informasi Lily.

"Memangnya kita ini apa kau bilang kayak amoeba begitu? Dan Rin, kita disini dalam dunia fanfic, jadi jangan terlalu disangkutpautkan sama cerita benerannya dulu, itu buat entar. Ahem, jadi karena Papa itu sering melalang buana kayak kupu-kupu malam, kamu yang paling muda dari kita bertiga itu punya ibu yang beda. Jangan tanya siapa soalnya aku juga baru ingat. Tapi pokoknya ibumu itu bukan mama Izanami tapi mama no-name yang merupakan manusia," Lily menjelaskan dengan lebih terperinci meski wajahnya tampak tertekuk karena dihina sama seperti makhluk bersel satu yang berkembang biak dengan membelah diri itu.

"Haah?! Gak mungkin! Tapi nyatanya selama ini aku sehat-sehat saja sebagai dewi bulan!" ujar Rin protes karena tidak terima memiliki ibu yang berbeda dari kedua kakaknya itu.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya alasan kau jadi semakin gak ada gunanya di Takamagahara ini. Karena separuhmu masih manusia, jadi kekuatanmu itu terbatas! Masih bisa habis tiba-tiba! Takamagahara ini adalah dunia dari dewa-dewi jadi jika kau tak punya kekuatan, kau sama saja dengan manusia biasa, dan manusia biasa tak ada tempat di sini. Sekarang kau paham kan kenapa kau tak bisa apa-apa adik manja? Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengatur semua masalah yang kau buat karena kau tidak mengurusi malam dengan benar…" ujar Lily menghardik Rin tanpa kenal ampun. Memang akibat dari kemalasan Rin, Lily yang kena batunya.

"T-tapi aku tidak terlalu boros menggunakan kekuatan!" ujar Rin berusaha membantah tuduhan dari Lily entah apapun itu.

Lily melihat Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya meski hanya setitikpun. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Rin sambil berkata, "Meski begini kau tetap adikku jadi mau tak mau kubagikan sedikit dari kekuatanku… bagaimana? Apa sekarang jauh lebih baik?"

Merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan, Rin dengan segera mendekap erat Lily dan menggosokkan pipinya pada pipi kakaknya itu sambil berteriak, "Hwaa, terimakasih Lily-nee~ Lily-nee memang yang paling baik deh!"

Lily dengan segera menghalau Rin seakan Rin itu kuman sambil membalas, "Sudah jangan lengket-lengket begini! Segera pikirin untuk mendapatkan sumber kekuatan sendiri sana!"

Rin dengan segera memasang wajah memelas pada kakaknya itu sambil berkata, "Eeeeeh~ bukannya lebih baik aku minta pada Lily-nee saja jika aku kekurangan kekuatan lagi? Kenapa sih aku harus cari sendiri?"

"Tentu saja kau harus cari sendiri! Kau kan sudah melimpahkan sebagian besar tugas terkutukmu padaku jadi kau harus mulai cari sumber kekuatan! Aku sudah capek mengurusi banyak kuil tahu!" ujar Lily menolak mentah-mentah untuk menjadi inang dari Rin yang punya kekuatan terbatas.

"Eeeeh~ tapi dimana dan bagaimana carinya?" ujar Rin dengan wajah cemberut karena dia tidak suka bergerak keluar dari kamarnya.

Lily memasang wajah kecut melihat wajah Rin. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi tahu berdiskusi dengan Rin yang melibatkan gerak tubuh tidak akan memiliki hasil yang berarti. Setelah berhasil menghalau Rin ia berkata, "Nanti kuberitahu caranya jadi datanglah ke kuilku nanti saat aku memanggilmu. Aku sibuk jadi aku pergi dulu."

Dalam waktu singkat Lily yang sepertinya sudah merencanakan sesuatu segera meninggalkan Rin di kamarnya dan pergi entah kemana. Rin dengan segera melupakan pertikaian kecil antara dirinya dan kakaknya itu dan memutuskan untuk bermain saja. Lagipula jika dia suatu saat kehabisan kekuatan lagi, dia bisa memelas dan meminta pada kakaknya lagi, bukan?

* * *

 **(To be Continued…)**

* * *

Izumi: Dan untuk sementara Chapter ini OWARI~ Haaah… menulis humor itu susah…

Leah: Yah, BakAuthor itu kan darisananya orang yang gak humoris, lelet pula~

Izumi: *jleb*

Mel: Yah, setidaknya dia mencoba untuk menulisnya. Tapi BakAuthor kalau nulis memang selalu menulis dengan tatanan yang benar… ceritanya juga 90% serius semua… kau yakin bisa? Kau kan detail otaku.

Izumi: Untuk outline sudah ada sih… dan entah kenapa disebut detail otaku olehmu hanya membuatku kesal Mel…

Leah: Tentu saja karena Mel-chi tidak memujimu~

Izumi: Apa maumu sih Leah?!

Mel: Ya sudahlah, yang jelas kita akhiri ini sekarang dan **bagi para reader yang menyukai premis cerita ini silahkan katakan pendapat kalian di review. Review dari kalian, penambah semangat bagi BakAuthor ini.** Tuh kan, kau selalu menggunakan bahasa Indonesia standar… *menghela nafas*

Izumi: Ugh, biarin sana! *ngomel* Ahem, dan dengan begitu Toriya Izumi is OUT~


	2. When The Goddess Dropped to Human World

Izumi: Halo semuanya di chapter 2 dari cerita kepanjangan title ini!

Mei: Kau sendiri buat judul kepanjangan…

Izumi: Berisik! Suka-sukaku dong! ┐('～`)┌

Leah: Baiklah sebelum ini jadi kepanjangan dan nggak selesai-selesai, silahkan dibaca **Disclaimer!**

* * *

 **Made By © Toriya Izumi**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan semua karakternya bukanlah milik dari Toriya Izumi melainkan milik developer mereka masing-masing. Yang dimiliki Author hanyalah cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Macem-macem**

 **.**

 **WARNING(s): OOC, Humor abal-abal, Bahasa agak ngawur~**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tombol Exit itu ada untuk digunakan**

* * *

Izumi: Wa- hoi! Kenapa kau memotong bagian ini lagi?!

Mel+Leah: Jadi dengan begini **Toriya Izumi mempersembahkan chapter 2 dari When the Goddess Learn What is Human, '** _When the Goddess Dropped to Human World_ **' seperti biasa mohon RnR~**

* * *

 **Rin POV**

* * *

"A-apa Lily-nee bilang?!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya mendengar perkataan dari kakakku yang tidak kelihatan dia berusaha bercanda. Hah, butuh ribuan tahu dari hidupnya untuk bisa bercanda!

Masih dengan menunjukku dengan menggunakan kipasnya, Lily-nee mengatakan ulang, "Sudah kubilang daritadi hingga kepalaku pening! Kau akan turun ke dunia manusia dan itu final!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak mau!" tolakku karena mana mungkin aku mau dengan senang hati turun ke dunia manusia padahal sudah lebih enak tinggal di Takamagahara. Aku ini Tsukuyomi dan aku berhak tinggal di sini!

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku kau itu ingin jadi dewi atau jadi manusia. Kau itu statusnya sekarang itu setengah-setengah, mengawang-awang gak jelas statusnya kayak si bencong rubah Inari yang ada dimana-mana itu!" Lily-nee berkata dengan nada yang entah mengejekku atau hanya mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya seperti itu. Dari dulu omongannya tidak pernah punya _filter_.

Lagipula siapa juga yang mau jadi manusia? Aku lahir sebagai Tsukuyomi jadi sampai kapanpun aku bakalan tetap jadi Tsukuyomi sehingga aku membalas, "Tentu saja aku tetap ingin menjadi dewi! Aku lahir sebagai dewi dan aku tak akan hidup dengan jalan lain seperti itu!"

"Karena itu turun sana ke dunia manusia."

"TIDAK MAU!"

Lily-nee menghela nafas panjang dan membuka kipasnya sambil berkata, "Dengan kekuatan yang lemah seperti itu tak mungkin kau terus-terusan tinggal di Takamagahara. Berbeda denganmu ya Rin, aku itu sibuk jadi tak ada waktu buat mengurusmu 24/7."

Aku hanya bisa berdecak karena yang dikatakan Lily-nee itu ada benarnya. Karena kehidupan malam gila dari papa terkutuk kami bertiga aku harus menyandang status setengah manusia. Aku sudah melupakan hitungan umurku entah sejak tahun apa tapi papa ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Padahal anaknya sedang kebingungan tapi dia malah enak-enakan minum _sake_ bersama pimpinan dewa dari Yunani. Siapa itu lagi? Zeus?

"Jika kau tak mau turun ke dunia manusia dan melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan agar kau bisa jadi dewi beneran, maka dalam waktu 3 bulan manusia, statusmu akan benar-benar menjadi manusia biasa. Ahhh, sayang sekali sih tapi jika memang seperti itu aku harus menelpon Kaguya agar dia menggantikanmu menjadi Tsukuyomi…" ujar Lily-nee dengan tanpa hatinya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Ukh…" aku tak mungkin tidak merasa sebal mendengarnya. Hubunganku dengan Kaguya yang memiliki nama Merli tidak terlalu bagus. Mau bagaimanapun juga jika hal seperti ini terjadi maka statusku akan berpindah padanya.

Dan aku TIDAK MAU itu terjadi! Takamagahara tidak butuh 2 Tsukuyomi jadi aku saja sudah cukup!

Jika sudah begini maka mau tak mau aku harus menerima perintah Lily-nee. Menyebalkan sekali padahal hanya karena dia Amaterasu, Lily-nee bisa melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya bahkan bila aku terpaksa turun ke dunia manusia tak akan ada yang protes padanya. Tapiiiiiiii! Aku tak mau jadi manusia jadi aku harus menerimanya. Tak akan kubiarkan diriku sendiri menjadi manusia!

Sepertinya Lily-nee sadar bahwa aku akhirnya mau menurut padanya dan memberikanku sebuah cermin berbentuk bulat. Aku ingat benda ini adalah salah satu benda sakral milikku yang digunakan untuk meramal namanya Yata-no-Kagami. Sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah meramal karena toh tak ada yang perlu kuramal. Tapi kenapa dia memberiku cermin usang ini sekarang?

"Ketika kau turun ke dunia manusia kau akan kuberikan sebuah kuil untuk kau urusi selama 3 bulan. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak sekejam itu untuk memberimu kuil reyot di pinggir jalan. Selama di dunia manusia kau akan diurusi oleh keluarga Hatsune yang mengurusi kuil yang kusebut dan kau harus membuat kuil mereka ramai karena jumlah pengunjung yang berdoa disana berarti jumlah kekuatan yang kau miliki lalu Kaito-nii cepat muncul sini!" ujar Lily-nee menjelaskan apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum memanggil Kaito-nii, kakak tertua dari kami 3 bersaudara dan tentunya dia Susano yang berdomisili di laut. Bah, tapi isi otaknya langsung hilang kena ombak itu sama sekali gak bisa diandelin.

Kaito-nii kemudian memberikan pedangnya padaku yang berasal dari ekor ular kegedean yang namanya Yamato-no-Orochi. Kalau tidak salah sih namanya Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, aku sudah lupa buat apa pedang ini selain buat motongin daging ikan sama motongin es batu.

"Pedang itu buat komunikasi denganku atau Kaito-niisan dan juga biar kita bisa mantau apa yang kau lakuin dari sini. Karena berabe kalo sampai hilang…" saat Lily-nee sedang jelasin fungsi pedang yang sudah jarang dipake ini, pedangnya jadi kecil banget seukuran gelang dan bentuknya jadi kayak _misanga_. Terus sebelum aku bisa komentar Lily-nee lanjut dengan, "… jadi kubuat begitu. Jangan khawatir, sekali dipake gak bakal lepas sampai kau balik lagi ke sini _atau_ kau jadi manusia biasa."

"Wait, tunggu, stop sebentar! Jadi buat apa sih benda-benda ini dikasihin ke aku? Memangnya gak ada barang yang lebih penting apa?" ujarku protes karena aku gak ngerti kenapa aku harus bawa cermin kemana-mana.

"Memangnya ada yang lebih penting?" tanya Kaito-nii balik dengan enaknya makan es krim yang muncul dari alam entah berantah.

"ADA! Misalnya _dakimakura_ gambar cowok-cowok ganteng yang ada di kamarku! Terus PSP ma PS Vita-ku yang sudah penuh keisi _otoge_ (otome game = game cewek) trus foto-foto cowok ganteng yang aku punya! Dibandingkan cermin usang sama gelang jelek begini, mending aku bawa itu ke dunia manusia!" protesku karena aku sudah susah payah mengumpulkan segudang _game_ yang merupakan satu-satunya hal baik yang diciptakan manusia.

"…" Lily-nee dan Kaito-nii hanya hening mendengarkan ceramah akbarku.

Tapi kalo gak ada respon seperti ini aku juga ngerasa aneh dengan segera aku protes, "Woi, kalian berdua bilang apa sana!"

Lily hanya menutup kipasnya waktu bajuku yang merupakan kimono kepanjangan yang bikin jalan jadi susah jadi baju dan jubah dari dunia manusia warna putih yang entah kenapa banyak yang panjang sebelah sama celana pendek putih menggembung dengan _stocking_ hitam di bawahnya. Lalu aku dikasih sepatu _boots_ yang warnanya sama saja kayak bajuku.

Aku kemudian ngerasain sesuatu ditancepin ke kepalaku sehingga spontan aku lihat ke cermin dan lihat kalo aku dapat bando hitam dengan pita gede di bagian kirinya dan juga… apa ini? _Earmufflers_? Memangnya di dunia manusia ini lagi musim apaan sih kok aku didandanin kayak orang eskimo?

"Baiklah adikku yang manis, selamat bersenang-senang~" ujar Lily-nee lagi sebelum aku bisa protes soal pakaian yang kepanjangan sebelah ini.

"Aku juga bakalan kesana sebentar nanti," ujar Kaito-nii melambaikan tangannya padaku seakan aku hendak bertualang jauh entah kemana.

Tepat saat Lily-nee dan Kaito-nii bilang begitu, aku merasakan lantai di bawahku langsung hilang. Aku lihat ke bawah dan reaksi pertamaku adalah berteriak karena dibawahku adalah langit malam dunia manusia… dan aku ditarik jatuh ke dalam sana…

Ja-… jangan bilang… sudut pandangku segera berputar dan aku jatuh… entah akan berapa jauh atau entah berapa lama…

"DEMI SEMUA JENIS JERUK DI SELURUH DUNI-… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Lily dengan santai menutup lubang besar yang memang dia siapkan untuk memaksa Rin agar dia jatuh ke dunia manusia sana. Dia tahu adiknya tidak akan dengan senang hati memasuki Ama-no-Hashira untuk diturunkan ke dunia manusia. Toh, meskipun dia jatuh entah dari berapa ribu km dari langit dia tak akan mati karena Rin begitu-begitu masih dewi, dewi gadungan sih…

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu kelewatan?" ujar Kaito yang akhirnya buka mulut soal dipaksaturunkannya Rin ke dunia manusia.

"Tidak juga. Kita tak boleh memanjakan dia hanya karena dia masih saudara kita. Rin itu kalo mau sebenarnya bisa banyak hal tapi dia cuman pemales banget," ujar Lily yang turun dari singgasananya dan mendekati kakaknya yang menguasai laut itu.

"Kau serius soal menyerahkan posisi ke Merli?" tanya Kaito lagi untuk memastikan satu hal pada Lily yang memang menggertak seperti itu.

"Haha, tak mungkin aku serius mengatakannya! Lagipula aku tahu Rin pasti akan berhasil. Dia akan paham soal manusia dan menjadi Tsukuyomi yang sebenarnya dalam waktu 3 bulan ini. Urusan dia kembali ke Takamagahara itu masalah nanti," ujar Lily dengan tertawa senang, tampak 100% percaya pada Rin meski dia selalu menghardik adiknya itu.

Kaito hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sementara Lily hanya tertawa cekikikan seperti ilmuwan sinting. Dia kemudian memilih untuk percaya pada Lily yang mengetahui segala hal tentang Takamagahara dan berkata, "Ya sudah aku juga bakal turun dulu ke bawah sana dan menjelaskannya pada manusia yang kau suruh menjaga Rin. Tapi, kau yakin beneran soal ini?"

Lily hanya tertawa soal itu sebelum mengeluarkan Yasakani-no-Magatama dari sakunya yang sudah terpecah menjadi 8 pecahan. Dia kemudian menjatuhkannya untuk dikirim ke dunia manusia sebelum berkata, "Beritahu Rin untuk mengumpulkan pecahannya dan menjadikannya utuh lagi. Dia akan tahu caranya sendiri nanti. Ketujuh pecahan akan menuju manusia yang memiliki keinginan kuat dan satu pecahannya selalu ada bersama dengan Rin. Aku yakin ketika aku mendapatkan Yasakani-no-Magatama lagi Rin sudah menjadi Tsukuyomi yang sebenarnya."

Kaito hanya merasa salut bahwa Lily bisa percaya pada Rin seperti itu untuk membuang harta seperti itu dengan mudah meski pada dasarnya itu memang milik Rin. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Lily agar dewi matahari itu bisa segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Lily akhirnya tertinggal sendirian saja di ruangannya ia berkata, "Berjuanglah dan cepatlah pulang Rin…"

* * *

"Hwee, kenapa sih kotak sumbangannya gak pernah ada isinya begini!" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna Tealatte dan berpakaian layaknya seorang gadis kuil ketika ia membuka kotak sumbangan kuil keluarganya.

"Sepertinya bulan ini aku harus berjuang dengan mie instan lagi…" ujarnya dengan sesenggukan karena tidak punya uang.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan gadis kuil yang dalam masa-masa kriris moneter ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis kuil di kuil yang dikelola keluarganya, namanya adalah Hatsune Miku. Dia merupakan murid SMA miskin yang sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus kuil keluarganya karena kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo yang juga sama miskinnya, sedang kuliah di luar kota dan memiliki hidup yang tidak kalah melarat dari adiknya.

Orang tua mereka berdua? Beberapa tahun sebelum Hatsune bersaudara mulai mengalami hidup melarat, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Asuransi tentunya ada tapi hanya cukup untuk mendanai biaya pendidikan mereka saja hingga Miku lulus kuliah. Sebenarnya kuil keluarganya tidak terlalu parah, tapi hanya kekurangan pengunjung sehingga kekurangan sumbangan.

Miku sendiri sudah putar otak, putar keran, putar-putar kota sampai dia pusing karena keseringan putar-putar buat memperbaiki keuangannya. Dia tidak mungkin menjual rumah keluarganya, bisa-bisa dia dikutuk oleh semua sesepuh keluarganya yang tinggal di rumah warisan itu selama entah berapa generasi. Lagipula dia mesti hidup dimana jika rumah saja ia jual…

"Aaaah, andai saja aku punya kemampuan buat ngabulin permintaan sisa-sisa pengunjung di kuil…" hela Miku dengan wajah lesu karena kekurangan pengikut.

Miku meletakkan kotak sumbangan kembali pada tempatnya setelah mengambil beberapa uang receh yang bisa ia dapatkan dari sana. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lesu ketika ia tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara ledakan besar yang terdengar seperti suara bom yang meledak dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh karena saking kagetnya.

"APA-APAAN SIH! GUE KOK SIAL MLULU!" ujar Miku yang sudah keluar aura _yankee_ miliknya karena harus meenciumi tanah kuil yang meski tidak kotor sama sekali tidak empuk.

Dengan menyumpah serapahi nasib sialnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan melihat ke arah kuil karena sumber suara memang berasal dari sana. Miku yang memang lagi marah-marah dengan langkah seribu segera memasuki ruangan dalam kuil dan langsung teriak melengking kalo ada yang dengar pasti ada yang ngira ada serangan Zombie mendadak akibat disebarkannya T-virus… oke, salah fandom. Yang jelas suaranya keras banget seakan dia teriak-teriak pake toa.

Oh ya, dia patut berteriak karena kuilnya yang sudah agak lama tidak bisa diperbaiki karena tak ada dana mendapatkan 2 lubang besar di atap dan pada ruangan dalamnya. Tapi, yang paling membuat jantungnya nyaris copot adalah ketika dari lubang di ruangan dalam muncul tangan milik Sadako… ah, bukan, karena Sadako keluar dari TV. Ditambah lagi diiringi dari suara erangan yang bilang, "Adu-du-duh… sakit banget…"

Miku teriak lagi karena mau bagaimana juga ada Sada- eh, salah lagi, yang bangun dari lantai kuilnya yang rusak parah. Dari lubang yang sama terdengar suara, "Apaan sih kok manusia teriak-teriak mulu kerjaannya…" dan sesosok gadis yang tampak seumuran dengan Miku meski dengan rambut berwarna keemasan pendek sebahu muncul dari dalam lubang.

Mata mereka berdua pun bertemu karena mau bagaimana juga gadis itu sudah keluar dari dalam lubang yang ia buat. Gadis alien yang merusakkan kuilnya kemudian berkata, "Apa kau itu salah satu dari Hatsune yang mengurusi kuil ini?"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa Miku hanya mengangguk dan memandangi gadis yang sudah merusak kuilnya tapi tetap tampak hidup dan berjalan. Dari langit-langit yang rusak cahaya bulan masuk dan menerangi gadis yang menerobos masuk tempatnya, membuatnya tampak seperti tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Mata biru safirnya menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang tampak kesal dan dia berdecak pinggang sebelum berkata, "Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang cepat siapkan kamarku karena aku capek harus jatuh dari Takamagahara dan menabrak tempat bobrok ini. Ukh, Lily-nee ini kejam banget sih…"

Miku yang sedari tadi melongo akhirnya menemukan kekuatan untuk berbicara dan dengan segera ia berkata dengan suara keras, "Enak banget maen perintah aja sih elu! Gue tahu tempat ini agak bobrok tapi emangnya elu itu apaan sih?!"

Gadis itu tampak mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan Miku yang meminta penjelasan jelas karena dia yang kuilnya baru saja dirusak oleh gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba ini. Tapi setelah gadis itu menemukan alasan untuk berbicara pada Miku, dengan nada agak sombong ia berkata, "Aku adalah Rin Tsukuyomi. Aku adalah dewi penguasa bulan dan merupakan satu dari 3 dewa-dewi utama di Takamagahara. Singkatnya, aku bukanlah manusia sepertimu."

Miku terdiam mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia dapat, mencerna apa yang ia dengar.

…

… …

… … …

Miku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia meneriakkan, "DEMI SEMUA NEGI ELU NGIGAU YA!"

* * *

(To Be Continued…)

* * *

Izumi: Dan chapter ini OWARI~

Mel: Agak panjangan dibandingkan chapter kemarin ya…

Leah: Yah, yang jelas kita bakalan segera masuk ke dalam ceritanya~

Izumi: Ya benar! Karena akhir-akhir isi ceritaku itu berat semua, jangan kira cerita ini bakalan cuman cerita ringan saja~ ini cerita memiliki latar belakang yang memang beneran ada~ Baiklah ini adalah sedikit trivia tentang terminologi dari cerita ini.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

1\. **Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi** : Merupakan pedang milik Susano-o-no-Mikoto yang didapatkan ketika Susano-o membunuh Yamato-no-Orochi, Mononoke (bisa disebut Youkai) berwujud ular besar berkepala 8. Pedang ini juga biasa disebut dengan nama 'Kusanagi'. Merupakan salah satu dari 3 Regalia Kekaisaran Jepang.

2\. **Yata-no-Kagami** : Merupakan cermin yang disebut merupakan milik Amaterasu-no-Mikoto dan merupakan simbol dari kebenaran. Cermin ini muncul di legenda Jepang saat Amaterasu bersembunyi dan tidak mau keluar dari tempatnya sehingga dunia kehilangan matahari. Legenda lengkapnya bisa dicari sendiri. Merupakan salah satu dari 3 Regalia Kekaisaran Jepang.

3\. **Yasakani-no-Magatama** : Merupakan Magatama (semacam batu) yang disebut merupakan milik Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto dan merupakan simbol dari pengetahuan. Yasakani-no-Magatama muncul di legenda yang sama dengan Yata-no-Kagami dimana legenda lengkapnya bisa dicari sendiri. Merupakan salah satu dari 3 Regalia Kekaisaran Jepang.

4\. **Ama-no-Hashira** : Secara bahasa berarti 'Tangga menuju Surga' dan menurut legenda adalah tangga yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan Takamagahara, dunia dewa-dewi Shinto. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto disebut menggunakan ini untuk kembali ke Takamagahara.

5\. **Inari** : Salah satu dewa-dewi yang ada pada kepercayaan Shinto dan merupakan dewa-dewi pertanian. Inari bisa merupakan seorang dewa ataupun seorang dewi sementara simbol hewannya adalah Rubah.

6\. **Takamagahara** : Seharusnya kutulis di chapter 1 tapi karena kemarin ogah, kutulis disini. Takamagahara secara singkat adalah dunia dewa-dewi Shinto di Jepang dengan dipimpin oleh Amaterasu-no-Mikoto.

* * *

Mel: Dasar detail otaku… *haaah*

Izumi: APA-APAAN SIH KAU INI!

Leah: Yah, siapapun yang membaca isi trivia sepanjang ini, tolong maafkan BakAuthor, dia itu memang begini orangnya.

Izumi: Memang detail otaku itu gak boleh apa?! *nangis sesenggukan*

Mel: *cuek* Baiklah karena toh chapter ini selesai, **Bagi para readers sekalian bisa meninggalkan Review agar BakAuthor mengetahui bagaimana pendapat kalian…**

Leah: *dorongin Izumi buat keluar* Dan dengan begini juga, **BakAuthor Izumi is OUT~**


End file.
